Daughter of Death
by Raelover
Summary: Greak Roleplay - Daughter of Death.  Lets see what happens when the dark lord of the underworld, the visitor of nightmares, the colector of souls, Hades, has to find the pactience to deal with his 7 year old daughter.    WARNING: Contains Spanking
1. Scroll Snatcher

937

**Ok, this is based on a Roleplay that me and my friend have been doing.**

**We all know Hades, god of the underworld. But what would happen if we revealed a little someone…? a daughter perhaps?**

**Sorry if this sucks, but I couldn't help but post it up ^_^**

**It might have nothing to do with the real facts of Greek mythology, but hey, don't correct me please. it's a Roleplay between me and a former friend. She played Hades and I played Sarella.**

**

* * *

**

The small form of a girl could be seen on her knees in a vast voluptuous garden, the bright colors of the plants, flowers, and fruits contrasting oddly with the dark blue cloaked form of the girl.

At a closer look, an unrolled piece of parchment was plainly set down in front of the child. With a furrowed brow, the girl tried to comprehend what she was reading. 'what does this all mean?' 'how does this work?' she pondered in obvious annoyance.

With a huff, Sarella chucked the scroll into bush three feet from her. She then stuffed it down in an attempt to hide it. She was just about to leave the garden when she noticed the ground beneath her start to shake. With a sinking feeling in her stomach she waited for the inevitable rawr of the Lord of the Underworld.

Sure enough, in a gust of billowing black cloak, Hades breezed into the room with a clear purpose. When he spotted the bane of his existence, he stopped approximately eleven feet away. "Sarella…" he said in a dangerously low voice, "May I ask, what you are doing in your mother's garden?" he asked, although he actually wanted to demand if his daughter knew the whereabouts of his scroll.

Sarella pursed her lips for a moment as she contemplated a way to respond, hands clasped behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her heels. "I-I wanted to…I mean- I was just a-admiring mummy's flowers…" she finished with as much of an innocent look she could muster.

Hades took a slow calculating step toward Sarella, arms crossed firmly over his cloth covered chest. "While I am currently in your presence, I suppose there's no harm in asking if you've seen my scroll?"

"No, Daddy" the girl said, trying not to sound timid. "I haven't seen any scrolls…" she said in a suddenly small voice.

A glimmer of disappointment flitted across the powerful god's eyes for a moment before clearing by steely resolute. "I hope you are telling the truth, Dear one. For I shall be **very **upset with you. And you know what happens when you lie" he said, letting the threat hang in the air for a moment.

A pout came over the young girl's face, knowing very well what punishment her father was talking about. She really should of just admitted that she had the scroll, but found she couldn't. How could she possibly admit to sneaking her way into her father's bedchamber to rummage through his personal belongings, in hopes of finding something of entertainment? '

Should she just admit now and hope he wouldn't be to angry…?

ABSOLUTLY NOT!

Hades was watching his daughter grimly, he had given her a fair chance to come clean to her 'crime' and instead she had blatantly lied to his face. A spark of anger settled itself around him when he came to understanding with this.

"Sarella…" he said slowly, "You do realize that my eyesight is working quite perfectly?"

"Yeah…" the seven year old replied just as slowly, "So..?"

"And that the cream color of parchment, does not easily blend in with the dark green of a shrubbery?"

"Yeah, but wha-" All color suddenly drained from her already pale face as she suddenly came to terms with what he was talking about.

After taking three steps closer to his daughter, the scroll in the bushes began to glow ominously due to his presence. With a glare in the direction of his fear filled daughter, he snapped his fingers and the scroll flew into his outstretched hand. "Now then-" he started, before being suddenly interrupted.

"Well, I guess you found it, Ill just get going then and visit Cerberous now.." And with that Sarella ran for the opening that led back into the palace's corridors.

"**SARELLA**!"

The sounds of bare feet skidding to a halt could be heard.

With a sudden turn Hades found that his daughter was a good seventeen feet away. How dare she think she could get away with something like this? And then have the nerve to leave his presence while he was speaking to her?

With eyes glowing with pure anger, he stormed over to deal with his brat.


	2. Dont touch Daddys stuff

**Chapter 2: Don't touch daddy's stuff**

**-**_With a sudden turn Hades found that his daughter was a good seventeen feet away. How dare she think she could get away with something like this? And then have the nerve to leave his presence while he was speaking to her?_

_With eyes glowing with pure anger, he stormed over to deal with his brat._

_

* * *

_

**S**arella gave a soft 'Oof' at being suddenly hoisted into the air by a surprisingly strong force. She grunted when she was suddenly slammed down onto what felt like a smooth boulder. Her view, she found, was that of complete blackness as her father's cloak swished and occasionally hit her face lightly.

"PUT ME DOWN!" an indignant voice cried.

Hades ignored the voice and shrugged his shoulder, causing the annoyed bundle to jerk slightly and growl in frustration. He then felt as if dozens of tiny pebbles were being tossed at his back, only to realize it was his daughter's small fists pounding on it.

"Sarella, Calm yourself" he scolded, the annoyance evident in his tone. He continued his way inside and down the long corridor.

"Then put me down!" the girl cried, kicking as well as continuing to smash her fists into her father's back.

"I swear Sarella, if you don't calm down at once I-

"THEN PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" the child screamed.

**SMACK!**

The sound of Hade's hand connecting with a small backside echoed around the room, momentarily stopping his daughter's theatrics. Soft sniffling could be easily heard coming from the girl.

"Your language will also be addressed shortly" Her father said coldly.

In what seemed like an hour to Sarella, but was probably 15 seconds, Hades was pushing open the door to Sarella's bedchamber.

The room had a simple bed in the center of the room with a black headboard and dark purple sheets. The grey stone walls made the room slightly chilly, but that was normal. Across from the bed was a dark brown dresser with an oval mirror hanging above it. In the left corner was a small desk and wooden stool. And of course on the right side was a door that lead to the connected bathroom.

After taking a few steps in, Hades unceremoniously shrugged the still sniffling girl onto the bed.

He then carefully sat down next to her and pulled her up so she was standing in front of him.

Sarella looked down at the ground, finding her feet suddenly very interesting at the moment. She seemed to be attempting to hide in her cloak, which was fairly easy.

Hades huffed and removed the cloak, revealing his daughter's clothing of simple dark green fabric. He then tilted her head up so she was looking at him, "Firstly, lets discuss your deplorable language…"

Sarella fought the urge to look back down, knowing that would make him even angrier.

"Where did you hear that word?"

Sarella mumbled something.

"Speak up, Sarella!" Hades snapped, feeling himself begin to loose his quick temper.

With a deep breath, she relented the name, "Luna.."

Hades stiffened and blinked in surprise. Luna, his niece, daughter of Zeus and Hera, only two years older than Sarella, used such vile language?

"And do you know where she heard this word from?"

With a small sniffle she shook her head no.

With a frown, Hades promised himself he'd find out when he was able. "I take it that you know that's a bad word? Unfitting for the princess of the underworld?" he said, voice growing slowly colder and colder.

Sarella's lower lip started to quiver, "Yes, Sir.."

"Then why use it?" he snapped.

"I w-was angry…" came the timid reply.

"That's not a good reason" he hissed, then seeing her even more frightened expression he forced himself to keep his voice a bit more civil. "For using such language, your mouth will be washed out with soap"

Sarella's little shoulders slumped at this news, "B-But soap is yucky…" she whined.

"I don't care, Now lets discuss why my scroll was in your procession..."

"I'm sure your very sorry for getting caught, but not for the act itself" Hades said, knowing it was true when he received no answer. "Do you know how dangerous my chambers are? What if you happened across something that could harm you or worse?" he said, eyes beginning to flicker with anger once more.

"I-I was bored…"

At this, Hades felt his temper snap. "**BORED**? AS IF THAT IS ANY REASON TO GO **SNOOPING** through my **PERSONAL** belongings AND THEN **LIE** ABOUT IT!" he roared, before glaring at his now trembling daughter.

Before Sarella could blink, she found herself facedown over her father's lap, which she found very uncomfortable as his knees pressed into her stomach a bit. An arm wrapped around her waist, tugging her abruptly and tightly against her father's chest to keep the chance of her squirming away down to a minimum.

**SMACK!**

"OWW!" the girl howled, feeling a hand that seemed to be made out of steel connect at top speed with her bottom. Before she could come to terms with the stinging pain another wallop landed with a tremendous **SMACK. **

The girl began to sniffle pitifully, but this would not sway the peeved Lord of the undead.

"You -**SMACK-** do not -**SMACK- **go through **-SMACK- **my possessions -**SMACK- **or take stuff -**SMACK-** that doesn't **-SMACK-** belong to you!" Hades thundered, aiming these smacks to the sensitive under curve of her bottom.

At this point, the girl had went limp over his lap, sobbing as her shoulders shook, crying out promises to be good and that she was sorry.

Hades let his hand down on last time harder than the others, causing her to jerk slightly then continue her pitiful sobbing and sniffling.

Waiting a few seconds, Hades pulled his still crying daughter up into a sitting position on his lap, following the 'first comes the sting, then comes the honey' method. He wrapped his cloak and arms around her shaking form, rocking her back and forth lightly.

"Shh…There's no need to carry on…" he said, voice surprisingly soft. Once she had calmed down considerably, Hades began with the questioning.

"Do you know why you were spanked?" he asked.

With a sniffle and a nod, Sarella replied shakily, "I was b-bad…"

Hades sighed and shook his head, "No, what you did was bad, but you yourself are not bad. You're a very good girl, Sarella, but you do have a tendency to become very naughty" he said reproachfully. "Now tell me, why were you spanked?"

"I-I went through y-your s-stuff…" she hiccupped out.

Hades couldn't help but feel remorse for having punished his own flesh and blood, but that was pretty much more the reason to. He didn't want to have to wash her mouth out, so he supposed to could wait until before she went to bed.

With a sigh of exasperation at how soft he seemed to be getting, he refastened Sarella's cloak onto her and stood up, balancing her carefully on his hip as he headed for the door, "I suppose its time for dinner" he said casually, shaking his head with a small smile when his daughter pouted at the thought of having to sit down any time soon.

* * *

**Please Review :] I think I did pretty good this chapter and reviews give me the courage to continue with my stories.**


End file.
